My Wants (transcript)
"My Wants" is a transcript written by CAPRAFILMS. Script Feed (Fade in) :Desiree (in her part of the ghost zone) Danny Phantom. I need him out of my way and let my wishes flourish. (Desiree flies over to a golden mirror on the wall that she created with her magic) How do I get rid of Danny Phantom, mirror? :Mirror: Use your powers against him. (Desiree then uses her magic on herself and becomes a tall girl with green eyes, long black hair, a blue summer dress on with jewels on it and tiny sky blue high heels with jewels on it) :Desiree (to herself): Time for him to meet his match. (Desiree goes through her ghost portal and pops outside of Danny’s house. She walks like a dainty little lady and knocks on the door. Jazz opens it) :Jazz: Hello, may I help you? (Desiree holds her hands and smiles at Jazz) :Desiree (making up a fake name): Yes, uh, I’m Spell Huffman. I was wondering, is Jack Fenton home? (Jazz nods to Desiree) Great! I’m his new lab assistant. :Jazz: He already has one. You must have the wrong home. (Jazz begins to close the door and Desiree puts her hand on it) Look, Spell, my dad’s lab assistant is my mom. (Jack then walks in from upstairs and sees what Jazz is doing) :Jack: Jazz, let this wonderful lady in. (Spell walks in) May I help you...uh, what is your name? :Desiree (lieing): Spell. I’m your new lab assistant. (''Jack raises his eye brow) You called me last week, remember? (Desiree waves her hand behind her back and Jack is out of it for a second)'' :Jack (under Desiree’s wish): Of course, of course. Come down to the lab, Spell. (Danny is down in the lab with Sam finishing their math homework together) :Danny: So, Pi equals what? (Sam shows Danny a formula sheet) :Sam: It equals 3.14. (Suddenly, Danny and Sam see Spell beside Danny’s father) Hi, Mr. Fenton, who’s this? :Jack: Spell. I hired her as my new lab assistant. (Spell waves to Danny and Sam and smiles showing off her white teeth. Danny raises his eye brows like Sam and like Jazz did) :Danny: Dad, I don’t remember you hiring anybody. Isn’t mom your assistant. :Jack: I hired Spell since your mom is out of town for the week, Spell is our guest, Danny. You two should get to know each other. (Danny’s eye brows fall) :Sam (awkwardly): Uh, I’ll just be on my way. Bye, Danny. (Sam runs and Danny sees his ghost sense go off) :Spell: Wow, Danny, maybe you need to warm up your body. (Danny looks at Spell and she laughs) I’m joking, Danny. Don’t look so tense, let’s go get to know each other. (Spell grabs Danny’s arm and drags him upstairs and the two sit on the couch. Danny is incredibly uncomfortable) :Danny (awkwardly): Uh, so, have you been a lab assistant before? :Desiree: Nope, but my knowledge on ghosts is high. I know all about the Ghost Zone, ghosts’ in the Ghost Zone about Danny Phantom. (Danny looks at Spell smile again and clutch her hands together) :Danny: Uh, yeah, he’s cool. :Desiree: I know it’s you, Danny. You’re the ghost boy that saved our planet. You teamed up with Skulker, Vortex, Ember and all the other ghosts. :Danny (suspiciously): How do you know about Skulker, Vortex and Ember? They’re not fairly well known to humans. (Spell smiles a tiny smile at Danny) :Desiree (reapeating): Remember, I know about the ghosts. You know, I’ve always been interested in wishes. :Danny: Wishes? :Desiree: Yes, and genies and that kind of stuff. :Jack (yelling from the lab): Spell! I could use some help with The Fenton Clutcher! (Spell gets off the couch and opens the door that leads to the lab) :Desiree: Bye, Danny. Have a good day! (Danny gets off the couch and goes to the kitchen. Desiree closes the door) Enjoy your days, indeed. (Danny then sees his ghost sense again. Danny sits at the table where Jazz is eating oatmeal) :Danny: Hey, Jazz, did you notice anything weird about Spell? :Jazz: What? Besides that she’s always too happy and preppie, no. Why? (Danny looks back at the door) :Danny: I don’t know. My ghost sense keeps going off around her. (Jazz gets up and rubs Danny’s head) :Jazz: I sure nothing is wrong with her. :Danny (agreeing with his sister): Probably, but she knows all about the Ghost Zone, the ghosts’ in it and that I’m Danny Phantom. :Jazz (weakly): Danny, everyone knows you’re Danny Phantom. (Danny knows Jazz is right inside, but his mind says other things) (Suddenly, Desiree walks into the kitchen and pours herself a couple of coffee. Danny sees his ghost sense go off again, but says nothing) :Desiree: Danny, are you still cold? Maybe a trip into the Ghost Zone will fix that. :Danny: Uh, no, all my enemies are in there. I’m not going in. (Desiree lowers her eye brows) :Desiree: Whatever. (Desiree walks back to the lab and Jazz looks at Danny) :Jazz (to Danny): That was sort of odd. (Danny watches the door close) :Danny (to Jazz): Yeah, no kidding. (The next day, Danny has to bring breakfast to Desiree. He opens the door and Desiree is combing her hair with the same dress on and shoes) :Desiree (turning away from the mirror): Good morning, Danny. What have you brought me? :Danny (dully): Uh, breakfast. (Desiree takes the bowl from Danny with cereal and eats it) Uh, you’re welcome. Bye. (Danny leaves the room, gets dressed and meets Sam and Tucker outside his house. Desiree waves out of a window to Danny) :Tucker (confused): Danny, who is that? I know she isn’t Jazz. :Danny (as three start to walk): A weird girl named Spell. She seems sort of odd to me. Sam met her yesterday. :Tucker: But she sure is pretty! :Danny (pointing out): Tucker, she’s not normal though. She seems a little off beat. What if she’s a ghost? :Sam (with tiny smirk on her face): There is only one way to find out. :Danny (shouting): I’m goin’ ghost! (Danny picks up Sam and Tucker and turns invisible and flies into Desiree’s room, he sees her in her ghostly form) :Desiree: At the main root, tonight I will get rid of Danny Phantom and grant all the wishes in the world. :Danny (revealing himself and dropping Sam and Tucker): Not going to happen! Get out of my house, Desiree. :Desiree: Why? I’m an assistant to your dad. :Danny: Not anymore! (Danny shoots a plasma ray from his foot and Desiree grabs Danny and makes his own plasma ray go through his body. Danny sends a freeze up Desiree’s arm) :Desiree: Ouch! You little brat. (Desiree’s arm turns into a saw and tries to cut Danny. Sam and Tucker duck and Desiree goes for their heads) :Danny (jumping on Desiree): You leave them alone! (Sam throws a comb at Desiree and it goes right through her) :Desiree: You stupid little human, you can’t defeat me! None of you can! (Desiree picks up Danny, Sam and Tucker and shocks them with a red ghost ray that goes through their bodies. Sam moves her arm slowly and gives Danny the Fenton thermos and Danny sucks up Desiree and all three of them fall to the ground. Jazz comes to see what all the noise in the room was) :Jazz (looking at the walls of the guest room): What happened? (The pink walls had fallen apart and the curtains had been cut. Danny turns human) :Sam (gaining her strength back from the shock Desiree sent through her body): Nothing to worry about Jazz. :Jazz (not sounding convinced): Right, shoot, the bus already went by. How am I going to get to school now? (Danny smiles and turns ghost and the four fly to school with Desiree trapped in thermos) (Fade out) Category:Transcripts Category:CAPRAFILMS' articles